Trouble Sleeping  Tradução
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Harry e Hermione conversam sobre o futuro numa noite em que ambos não conseguem dormir. [Tradução]


**TROUBLE SLEEPING**

Um céu azul anil profundo cheio de estrelas brilhantes. Talvez aquilo fosse o que ela mais sentiria falta. Talvez seria o cheiro do orvalho na grama pela manhã ou talvez seria o som dos pingos de chuva no telhado.

Ela não tinha certeza do que sentiria mais falta, mas tinha certeza que sentiria falta dessas noites tranqüilas. Sentada no cume de uma colina, encarando um campo vazio... observando as estrelas que preenchiam o céu. Admirando a beleza do mundo natural... se perguntando como tudo parecia milhões de quilômetros distante quando ela estava simplesmente observando essas coisas.

Hermione suspirou e deitou de costas, seus olhos varrendo o céu a procura de algum sinal de que tudo realmente ficaria bem. No entanto ela não achou nenhum... não; não haviam sinais no céu de que essa guerra iria acabar em favor de Harry. Embora, ela lembrou a si mesma, também não existia sinal algum que dissesse que a guerra terminava a favor de Voldemort. Ela se perguntou se, depois que a guerra acabasse e ela ainda estivesse viva, se ela seria capaz de ver as coisas do mesmo jeito. Ela se perguntou se veria o céu de outra forma... se ela sentiria o orvalho da manhã diferente... ou escutar os pingos de chuva no telhado de outro modo.

"Eu não quero que nada mude," ela pensou alto, rangendo os dentes e olhando para o céu.

Ela queria simplesmente deitar ali para sempre... talvez _com_ Harry.

Sim, isso seria ótimo.

Ter o homem que ela amava deitado ao seu lado, a segurando protetoramente e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Ouvi-lo dizer que também a amava...

"Isso é estúpido," ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e levantando os braços para cobrir sua face com as mãos, "Nós podemos morrer amanhã e eu nunca teria lhe dito."

Ela pulou quando escutou um barulho repentino de uma coruja em uma árvore próxima a ela. O coração dela logo acelerou enquanto ela se sentou e começou a procurar por algo que tivesse perturbado a coruja. Com a varinha na mão, Hermione estreitou os olhos. "Coruja idiota," ela escutou uma voz masculina murmurar.

A figura entrou no campo de visão e andou até onde Hermione estava, oculta pela escuridão.

Ela franziu o cenho, não o reconhecendo, e quando ele se aproximou ela pulou e prendeu o pescoço dele em seu braço, por trás, sua varinha encostada nas costas dele. "Quem é você?" ela sussurrou furiosa.

Depois de lutar por um momento ele falou. "Eu poderia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa,"

"Me responda," Hermione apressou, pressionando mais forte a varinha nas costas dele.

"Eu poderia te derrotar agora mesmo," ele murmurou em aviso.

"Eu não vou lhe perguntar novamente," ela sussurrou.

Ele suspirou penosamente, "Me desculpe," e rapidamente girou o corpo em seus braços, afastando a varinha dela de seu corpo e movendo uma mão para segurá-la pelo pulso. O braço dela ainda estava ao redor do pescoço dele e os dois se encontravam apenas a centímetros de distância.

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se em choque quando ela reconheceu os esmeralda dele. "Harry?"

"Hermione!" ele exclamou, se afastando dela imediatamente e soltando o pulso dela. "Oh Hermione, me desculpe -"

"Não, não se preocupe," ela disse, suspirando suavemente em aviso, "Foi minha culpa também."

"Eu não te machuquei, machuquei?" ele perguntou terrivelmente preocupado.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, "Não, mas eu estou feliz que somos amigos."

"Eu realmente sinto muito Hermione. Você quer ficar sozinha?"

ela balançou a cabeça novamente, "Eu suponho que uma boa companhia seria bem vinda," ela disse sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu em resposta e os dois sentaram-se no cume da colina. "Porque você está acordada tão tarde?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não tenho dormido muito bem ultimamente," ela respondeu dando um leve suspiro e olhando para o céu novamente. "Você?"

"Eu só precisava me afastar daquela casa. Quero dizer, eu amo a Toca, mas tenho medo que a Gina vá invadir meu quarto," ele disse, um sorriso evidente em sua voz e Hermione riu levemente.

"Ainda te perturbando sobre vocês voltarem?"

Harry afirmou, "Ela acha que eu apenas não quero que ela se machuque."

"Bem, você não quer."

"Eu sei, mas eu também... eu realmente não quero _ficar_ com ela."

"Ah," Hermione disse, pulando silenciosamente de alegria. "Você disse isso a ela?"

"Sim, mas eu acho que entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro."

"Certo..."

Ouve uma pequena pausa até Harry perguntar, "E quanto a você e o Rony? Como estão?"

Ela riu levemente. " Isso já era uma causa perdida mesmo antes de começar, Harry."

Ele sorriu e virou a cabeça para olhá-la, "O que há de errado com isso?"

"Ah, você sabe; tudo. Nós não damos certo juntos, ele come demais e sempre que ele me beija é como se ele tivesse depositando toda saliva na minha boca," ela estremeceu, "Nojento."

Harry não pode evitar, mas rir novamente. Ele deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, para aproximá-la, "Pobre Hermione."

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, "É... pobre Hermione."

"Então, por que você está tendo problemas para dormir?" ele perguntou, deixando seu braço cair até os quadris dela a puxando um pouco mais para perto. Ela o seguiu, deslizando seu próprio braço ao redor da cintura dele.

"Meu cérebro está muito acordado. Mesmo que eu esteja exausta, eu não consigo desligá-lo," ela disse suavemente e fechando os olhos. "Além do que, eu prefiro ficar olhando o céu ao teto."

"Sobre o que você estava pensando antes de eu chegar?"

"O quanto eu quero que nada mude," ela replicou quieta.

"Alguma mudança pode ser bom," ele insistiu gentilmente, "E se eu ganhar?"

"E se você perder?" ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça do ombro dele para olhar em seus olhos.

Ele suspirou, "Hermione, nós já conversamos sobre isso -"

"Eu sei que já," ela respondeu, tirando o braço da cintura dele e se afastando um pouco.

"Se eu pudesse, eu pararia tudo isso," ele disse gentilmente, seu corpo automaticamente seguindo o dela, "Eu levaria você daqui comigo e nós seríamos capazes de viver nossas vidas como pessoas normais. Pessoas com estresses comuns... mas eu não posso."

"Eu sei, e eu sei que você nunca quis que tudo isso acontecesse," ela disse, suspirando pesadamente e cedendo ao toque dele, movendo-se para perto dele novamente. "Eu estou apenas... expressando minha irritação."

"Vem aqui," ele disse, a puxando, e então ela estava sentada em seu colo. Eles enlaçaram os braços ao redor do outro e Harry escondeu o rosto no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço dela. "Nós podemos ser felizes pelo momento?" ele perguntou, sua face ainda no pescoço dela e o hálito quente dele começando a atiçar os hormônios de Hermione.

"Uh... sim," ela disse lentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força e tentando com dificuldade fazer com que as imagens em sua cabeça não a influenciasse a fazer algo que ela provavelmente se arrependeria depois.

"Ótimo," ele murmurou, pressionando seu rosto ao lado do pescoço dela, e secretamente admirando o quão macia era a pele dela. "Você cheira bem," ele disse, inspirando a essência dela profundamente, e virando a cabeça, então seu nariz estava no pescoço dela.

"Obrigada," ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e, contra todo seu melhor julgamento, movendo-se um pouco mais para perto, fazendo com que os lábios dele quase a tocassem.

"Mmm..." Harry murmurou, fechando os olhos também e se permitindo tocar a pele dela com os lábios. Em uma resposta imediata, ele sentiu a garganta dela vibrar suavemente enquanto ela tentava reprimir um gemido.

Hermione franziu o cenho furiosamente, tentando com dificuldade não fazer mais nenhum som, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Mas ela o sentiu separar os lábios e tocar com a língua sua pele, a fazendo gemer de leve novamente.

"Harry," ela sussurrou enquanto ele passava os dentes por sua pele, a língua massageando onde ele havia a mordido.

"Mmm?" ele murmurou novamente, sem parar o que estava fazendo.

"Nós... nós não devíamos," ela murmurou antes de abrir a boca em um gemido silencioso quando ele mordeu e beijou seu pescoço novamente.

Ele se afastou, e o estômago dela caiu pela falta de contato, "Você está certa," ele sussurrou franzindo o cenho, os olhos fechados. "Me desculpe, Hermione."

"Tudo bem," ela replicou, um pouco sem ar, respirando com dificuldade pelo nariz.

Silêncio.

"Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido," ela falou baixinho, virando a cabeça para olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

"Eu sei," ele falou suavemente, se aproximando e tocando o nariz dela com o seu.

"Isso não deveria estar acontecendo," ela sussurrou, tomando conhecimento que os lábios dele estavam a poucos centímetros.

"Eu sei," ele repetiu, finalmente fazendo contato com os lábios dela, calma e suavemente. Não foi um beijo terrivelmente longo, e certamente não foi longo o bastante para Hermione.

Quando chegou ao fim, Hermione sussurrou desesperadamente, "Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"O quê?" ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Para de me atormentar," ela murmurou roucamente, se aproximado para beijá-lo novamente, abrindo a boca para sugar o lábio inferior dele e deslizando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, uma mão agarrando o cabelo dele.

Ele sentiu ela mover o corpo, ficando agora de frente para ele, as pernas dela lado das dele, o puxou mais para perto, pressionando assim seus quadris no dele. Ele escorregou os braços ao redor dela até sua bunda, a puxando ainda mais para perto, aumentando assim o contato entre os dois.

"Mmm, espera," Hermione murmurou, quebrando o beijo, mas ainda se movimentando lentamente contra ele, numa rotação.

"O que está erado?" ele perguntou a olhando, seus olhos vidrados nos dela.

"E quanto a Gina?" ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"E quanto ao Rony?" ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela e o olhar vidrado desaparecendo.

"Eu não gosto dele."

"Bom, eu não gosto da Gina. Qual o problema?"

Hermione pausou, "Eu suponho que não haja problema algum."

"Você quer fazer isso?" ele perguntou, parecendo apreensivo.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hermione, ela se inclinou para beijar os lábios dele carinhosamente, "Claro que eu quero fazer isso," ela sussurrou nos lábios dele, o beijando novamente. "Eu só não estava certa sobre você."

"Bom, tenha certeza," ele respondeu a beijando suavemente. Ele se afastou por um momento, para remover os óculos e a beijou novamente, fazendo Hermione rir levemente.

A rotação dos quadris dos dois aumentou de velocidade a medida que os beijos se aprofundavam, Hermione sentiu as mãos dele por baixo da sua camisa. Ela se afastou quebrando o beijo e abriu a camisa em um puxão, os botões voando, indo parar na grama.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram ligeiramente arregalados, "Você tem certeza?"

"Sempre tive," ela murmurou, levando as mãos ao rosto dele e o beijando novamente, "Eu quero experimentar tudo o que eu puder antes de morrer Harry... Eu quero vivenciar o amor verdadeiro e o prazer... Eu sei que você pode me dar isso."

"Não é como se eu fosse experiente," ele resmungou desviando o olhar do dela.

Ela riu suavemente, e suas mãos se moveram para a camisa dele, a levantando e a tirando pela cabeça.

"Faz o que você sentir que é certo," ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo novamente e pegando as mãos dele e as guiando até suas costas, pro fecho do sutiã.

"Eu não sei o que -"

"Por favor," ela murmurou olhando nos olhos dele e movendo as mãos pelos braços dele.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu o sutiã dela deixando-o cair. Ele assistiu enquanto ela o deslizava pelos ombros e não pode segurar um sorrisinho quando os mamilos dela entraram em contato com o ar e logo se enrijeceram. Ele olhou para ela novamente, para vê-la com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em ligeira preocupação.

"Linda," ele sussurrou, se inclinando e a beijando, levando as mãos as costas dela para aproximá-la...

---

"Ninguém pode saber," Hermione murmurou um bom tempo depois deitada na grama macia, nos braços dele.

Harry suspirou e concordou, a abraçando mais forte. "Você tem razão."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento antes dele falar novamente, "Você não pode vir comigo," ele sussurrou, olhando para baixo, para ela.

Ela franziu o cenho e sentou rapidamente para olhá-lo propriamente. "O quê?"

"Você não pode vir comigo para procurar os Horcruxes, Hermione."

"Por que diabos não?"

Ele franziu o cenho e disse, "Eu acho que a resposta pra essa pergunta é bem óbvia."

"Não é," ela disse, "Você acha que só porque nós transamos você vai me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer?"

"Se Voldermort descobrir..."

"Voldermort já quer me matar! Ele já sabe o quanto você se importa comigo, e ele sabe que eu sou nascida trouxa, Harry. Você realmente acha que ele não vai vir atrás de mim se eu não estiver com você?" ela perguntou irritada, saindo de perto dele para pegar suas roupas e vesti-las.

"Não é isso..."

"E eu suponho que não passou pela sua cabeça que eu provavelmente estaria mais protegida _com_ você do que longe de você?" ela perguntou agilmente passando por ele.

Harry suspirou, fechou a boca e tocou dela, "Me desculpa," ele disse suavemente, se aproximando dela, "Você está certa."

Ela suspirou e se virou para encará-lo, já com a roupa de baixo, "Eu não ligo para o que Voldermort vai fazer comigo," ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior, "Eu _estou_ pronta para morrer por você Harry."

"Eu espero que não chegue a isso," ele replicou nervosamente, a puxando e a abraçando apertado.

"Eu também. Mas eu estou pronta," ela repetiu, se afastando para olhar nos olhos dele. Ela sorriu fracamente e deu de ombros, "Eu amo você, Harry... Eu realmente amo, e eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

Harry sorriu e a beijou suavemente, "Eu também amo você, Hermione."

Ela sorriu feliz e disse, "Então, o que nós vamos fazer sobre... nós?"

Harry olhou para a casa e então de volta para Hermione. "Guardar segredo por um tempo, até que tudo com a Gina e o Rony passe."

"Certo. Nós devíamos voltar, então?"

Harry deu um sorrisinho e beijou os lábios dela novamente, "Considerando que nós não vamos poder fazer muito por um bom tempo, eu gostaria de ficar com você aqui fora por mais algum tempo."

Ela riu suavemente e levou as mãos pelas costas dele até sua bunda e apertou ligeiramente, "Você gostaria?"

"Você não gostaria?"

ela sorriu e o beijou, sugando seu lábio inferior e trilhando uma mão para a frente dele o acariciando levemente, "Talvez."

"Ótimo," ele murmurou, antes de deitar, a puxando para cima dele.

A vida aquele ano não seria fácil. Certamente não seria um ano alegre. Mas eles superariam isso... Não importa o que vier. E Hermione estaria _sempre_ ao lado de Harry.

_**Fim o/**_

**N.T. - **Mas uma tradução... aeeww \o/... eu ficaria muy grata se vocês comentassem dizendo se gostaram ou não da fic... assim da próxima vez que eu for traduzir eu sei que tipo de fic escolher ), essa é da mesma escritora de Fellin' the same way, as fics dela estão todas no Portkey... valeu aew p/ pessoal que ta comentando nas outras traduções e é isso ai... deixem eu saber se vcs gostaram ;D... Kisses 


End file.
